Reborn ne fais jamais d'erreurs si ? Et meeerde
by Choco Requiem
Summary: Ne jamais donner de l'alcool spécial Vongola et modifié par les soins de Giannini ... Sinon ça risque de donner un très très gros bordel et beaucoup de harcèlement pour Tsuna ...


**Résumé**: Suite à l'ingurgitation d'une expérien- d'un alcool spécial Vongola, les gardiens de Tsuna (Hibari, Gokudera, Mukuro et Yamamoto) se retrouvent pris d'un amour plus ou moins normal pour leur boss... (le pauvre) Donc pour savoir lequel de ces malades aura le droit de le garder dans sa chambre, Reborn décide de faire une sorte de concours plus ou moins normal lui aussi...

**Rating**: K+ (pour l'instant)

**Blabla de(s) auteure(s): **Doonc... Que dire d'interessant ? (Iris: pas grand chose...) ouai, c'est vrai... Enfin bref ! A la base j'écrit cette fic toute seule mais quand j'ai pu d'idées (ce qui arrive assez souvent en fait) et ba c'est Iris qui écrit à ma place... donc je pense pouvoir dire que c'est une collab... Sinon cette fic est partie d'un gros délire alors je pense qu'il y aura une dizaine de chapitres... Le scénario est à peu près prévu mais si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas ! Tout est à Akira Amano ... sauf l'alcool spécial Vongola *w* ! **  
**

* * *

- Quooooiii ? Une quinte flush royale ?

- Kufufu ... si je gagne cette partie je peux emmener qui je veux dans ma chambre ...

- T'es pas ... hips ... sérieux, Mokuro !

- Yama...Maya..Mayakoto a raison ... t'es pas ... hips ... sérieux Moruko ?

- Pfff ... vous ne tenez pas l'alcool, vous n'êtes pas dignes d'êtres des lieutenants du jyudaime ...

- T'es m...méchant Gok'dera ! répliqua le base-baller en agitant sa canette de bière sous le nez de l'argenté.

- En attendant tu dois enlever ton pantalon, Yamamoto ... ne t'inquiètes pas à ce rythme là tu n'auras plus rien à ôter ... huhu ...

- M...Moruko, t'exagères !

- La...la ferme bande sauterelles ! Si...si vous con...continuez ze vais tous vous m...mordre à mort ! dit le gardien du nuages qui était visiblement le plus mal en point.

- Kufufu... on dirait que notre alouette tient très mal le cocktail spécial Vongola!

- N...non c'est pas ça ! C...c'est juste que cet abruuuti t...tient pas l'alcool tout cour ! ajouta l'argenté, en...en fait c'est m...même pu un ca...carnivore !

- Qu... qu'est que tu gnacontes encore stu...stupide lapinou ! ze...ze...ze zui pu un carnivore ? En vrai ?!

- Ba...ba oui ! Tu t'es pris pou...pour Hibari peut-être ? *temps de réflexion intense* Ha m...mais c'est vrai c'est toi ! B...ba en tout cas ton comita...comition...comitaté...comitationné ! ton comitationné de discipliiiine tu p...eut te le mettre la où je p...ense ! " brailla (mais vraiment très très fort) le gardien de la tempête.

Sur ce, Hibari fondit en larmes...

" M...mais moi zai fait bicou d'efforts ! snif...snorf... Ze vous ai touzour rem...remis dans l...le droit zemin ! Vous servez à q...que dalle paske vous fai...faites que des c...conneriiiiies ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- Oya oya ! Devant toutes ces larmes je me sens obligé de venir en aide à cette pauvre petite alouette égarée ! lança l'ananas, allez vient dans ma chambre ! Et n'ai pas peur je ne vais pas te manger !

- D...dit-il avec un sourire d...de pervers en manque ! dit le baseballeur, et Mu...Muro... Moruko ! ç...ça te dirai un plan à trois ?

- Non ça suffit vous tous ! allez vous coucher mais un seule personne par chambre !

- Ha... mais c'est le gamin ! co...comment tu v-vas Reborn ? dit Hibari, dit... tu peux m'aider ?"

Car en effet Hibari Kyoya, terreur de Namimori, était... bloqué par Mukuro qui s'était assis derrière lui, avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille et avait déjà commencé à lui lécher le cou tout en mettant ses mains sous sa chemise.

.

.

.

*Tss...le nouvel alcool spécial Vongola est vraiment très fort* pensa le tueur à gages *C'était pas vraiment censé avoir ces effets là...enfin si un peu... en tout cas je vais bien m'amus- oh merde... je me suis...trompé ? Non c'est pas possible... alors on va dire que j'ai trouvé qu'intervertir le cocktail Vongola et le produit/l'experience raté(e) de Giannini serait un excellent sujet d'étude et... un bon entrainement pour Tsunaze ! " s'auto-rassura (n'importe quoi ! Reborn n'a jamais peur !) l'arcobaleno. Un hurlement... de douleur ? De plaisir intense ? retentit *Ha ! Mukuro à trouvé la chambre de Yamamoto ! Tsuna va avoir du mal à gérer les pulsions de ses gardiens..."

Le gamin eut un sourire sadique et se frotta les mains, la journée suivante promettait d'être intéressante si ça continuait comme ça. Sur cette pensée joyeuse, il sortit un pistolet, une grenade et lança un : "Tsuuuuna j'arrive on va s'entraîner !" avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs de la maison de vacances spécial Vongola.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, tous les gardiens se tapaient une énorme gueule de bois et étaient de très très mauvaise humeur. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas Tsuna devait les quitter pour se rendre à son rattrapage, effectivement, il avait (encore) raté les examens de fin d'année et devait donc passer ses journées à bosser au lycée-collège.

"Tss... C'est pas normal ! Normalement y'a pas une seule goutte d'alcool dans c'te baraque ! grogna Gokudera, chui sur que t'a fait exprès de nous faire boire pour gagner, Mukuro!

- Heuuu... En fait c'est mon père qui à ramené la vodka... et le saké... s'excusa pitoyablement le base balleur.

- Kufufu... En tout cas c'était divertissant ! Pas vrai Yamamoto ? lança l'ananas, provoquant un rougissement (pour ne pas dire un incendie) des joues du jeune homme.

- Gna ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dit l'argenté.

- Haaaa ! Je comprend mieux le bruit hier soir... Mais la prochaine fois que vous recommencez je vous bouffe ! hurla Hibari.

- Rhaaaa mais arrête de crier espèce de malade ! On a tous une putain de gueule de bois et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de brailler ! Dit... (et puis nan je dis rien, j'en ai marre de dire qui parle et en plus chui sure que vous avez deviné).

- Dites donc les futurs alcolos, faudrait voir à vous bouger pour l'entainement ! Sinon je dis à Lambo de venir vous gueul-chanter "au clair de la lune" !

- Mais... Reborn... Lambo sait pas chanter ! C'est un rassemblement de fausses notes !

- Nooooooooooon tu crois Yamamoto ? J'avais toujours pas remarqué ! Enfin bref ! Tout le monde dans vos salles d'entrainement respectives ! Et bougez vous parce-que quand Tsunaze reviendra (d'ailleurs cet abruti a intérêt a réussir ses examens sinon il va entendre parler du pays) on fait une réunion sur la fête d'hier soir ! Hurla le tueur (Reborn ? un sadique ? Mais qui vous a mis cette idée en tête ?).

* * *

Blabla de la fin: voilà ! comme intro ça donne ça ! j'espère que vous avez aimé... Mais même si c'est pas le cas, hésitez pas à laisser des review ! .

NORMALEMENT j'aurais mon ordi rien qu'a moi à noël **et je serais plus obligée de squatter chez Iris** (by Iris) ... donc dans une semaine !


End file.
